


Bad Influence

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Cassidy's influence is rubbing off on Eccarius, he finds that he doesn't mind all too much.





	Bad Influence

He watched him as he drank straight from the bottle, eyes closed, head tilted back, and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with each swallow of whiskey. He felt mesmerized watching the amber liquid spill over the corners of his mouth and down his neck, couldn’t really help but lean in close to lick a trail along his neck lapping up the bitter drink. He pressed his mouth against his pale skin, sucked until a bruise was left, he placed a hand against his inner thigh giving a firm squeeze.

Eccarius lowered the bottle, a low moan escaping him as he felt teeth just gently scraping against his throat. He sat the bottle back on the counter, tangled his fingers in short curls of brown hair tugging him closer. 

Cassidy pulled back looking at him, cocky smile on his face as he stared at him. Eccarius touched him, stroked his jaw finding him strangely sexy.

“When did ya start skipping the stupid wine glasses and just goin’ for the bottle?”

Eccarius brought his hand to rests on the back of his neck, pulled him in and kissed him hard. Cassidy moved to settle on his lap, hands on his shoulders as he kissed back, he moaned when Eccarius pressed his tongue into his mouth allowing him to taste the mixture of booze and blood.

“Ever since I met you, you’re a God awful influence y’know.” 

Cassidy kissed against his jaw, he could feel him smiling against his skin.

“Ya seem a hell of a lot more real like this than ya did when I met you.” 

Eccarius wanted to correct him, inform him that this still wasn’t the real him. There was a cemetery of their kind in the yard, horrifically mutilated bodies that looked as if a lion had ripped them to shreds. He collected trophies from his kills, their necklaces and rings, their IDs and anything else he could keep in a box in his hiding spot. He longed to tell him, to show him the graves, to tell him that despite all of this, despite the way he carried himself and proclaimed that he was proud of being a vampire…..That he wasn’t. He was an addict himself, addicted to the taste and the sinful high he got from tearing into the flesh and drinking the blood of other vampires. 

Cassidy looked at him as if he were trying to read something, figure out what was on his mind. Eccarius placed a hand against his cheek, stroked his thumb against his skin liking the way the stubble of growing facial hair scratched against his fingers. 

Never him. He’d rather walk into the sun and burst into flames than feast on him.

“I love you.” He whispered, expected no response.

He saw the sadness and regret in Cassidy’s eyes, doubted he could return that love. Maybe he was scared of returning it, after all he spent over a hundred years chasing mortals, giving his heart and body to them only to watch them die of old age and disease or watch them turn on him after finding out exactly what he was. Eccarius kissed him deeply, he needed him to know he wasn’t rushing him, but he was determined to enjoy what they had for however long they could have it for.


End file.
